Stragglers Moon
by chibieiki
Summary: The moon became the subject of the first talk between Gaara and Hinata. One-shot. Gaa/Hina. GaaHina.


Second fic everybody. I want to thank everyone that read my other Story (also Gaa/Hina, name's "love lost" you cand read it too) and special thanks to Sasuhinalove2327 and xanimejunkie for the favs they really inspired me to write this one ^-^

English is not my first language so I will thank very much any observation you have (grammar or spelling).

I don't own anything! On with the story XD

* * *

This mission had turned out to be exhausting and it wasn't even begun. Suna had required some Konoha tracking shinobi, so now it was her, her cousin and the Suna Siblings along with Shikamaru for a mission near the Mist. It was night and it was her time now, everyone else was asleep and she can easily relax and do her guarding duties. She was sitting in a rock staring at the pearly white full moon, it was beautiful and it helped her forget about everything and everyone, I helped her to be by herself and just for herself, she closed her eyes as a cool breeze blew her dark blue-ish hair out of her face.

"Would it be a bother if I sit with you?" she jumped when she heard him, he moved as quiet as a ghost, it reminded her why he was the kazekage.

"Oh!, n-n-no k-k-kazekage-sama you are w-welcome to accompany me" she smiled up at him. He took a sit on the rock next to hers, he never looked at her, he was staring at the moon.

"It's be-beautiful right?" she said her eyes moving towards the same direction as his. That's when he turned to look at her, though his face didn't change from the same neutral expression it always wore, she understood he was asking what she was talking about"I mean the moon" she answered with a smile. Silenced followed her statement, still she didn't press on the subject. Time passed and the fact was: that it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was… relaxing. It was almost time for Gaara to take over guard duties. "K-K-Kazekage-sama, you didn't g-get any sleep", again silence.

"I don't really sleep much, I'm not used to it yet" he had actually surprised her when he answered; she swore she was going to be the only one doing all the talking. "Go to bed, it's my turn anyway" his deep voice sounded more like a command than a suggestion. She was getting up when he decided to talk "it is very much like your eyes, almost the same color", her face immediately turned red and she did not thank the moon, for it made it perfectly noticeable to the kazekage, though she did thank that he wasn't looking at her, "the only difference between your eyes and the moon is the fact that I don't see the moon as something beautiful" he never once turned to look at her.

"k-k-kazekage-sama…?" she didn't know what to say, was he saying that her eyes were beautiful?

"You should go to bed Hyuga-san, get some rest", he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Taking it as a sign that the conversation was over, she turned around and started her way to her tent when she decided she wanted to ask "k-k-kazekage-sama… If you d-d-don't mind me ask-k-king, why is it that the moon is not be-beautiful for you?" he didn't change his expression nor his position, he didn't say anything either, "I'm s-s-sorry k-k-kazekage-sama, I shouldn't have asked" she bowed and just as she was about to turn to go to where her sleeping bag was he spoke again "the moon… it used to give the Shukaku that blood lust… after the fight with Naruto it became quite difficult to keep it at bay… it has brought me trouble all my life" his eyes opened and looked at the object of their discussion. It had been a while since the Ichibi was removed from his body, but apparently he was still dealing with it.

She moved to stand closer to him; she didn't know why she did it, she just did "it is sad, that s-s-something that brings me so much p-p-peace and happiness does the c-c-complete opposite to s-s-someone" she said as she lifted her eyes at the bright orb above them.

He turned to look at her, she felt the intensity of his staring directly into her eyes "indeed it is" he turned to the moon once more "but now you have given me a reason to think of it as beautiful", he lowered his head and closed his eyes again, it was now the end of the conversation.

She began her walk towards her tent "Good night, kazekage-sama" she didn't stutter even though her face burned at the compliment. "Good night, Hyuga-san". She never noticed the redness in the Kazekage's Face.

* * *

So, there... Hoped you liked it ^-^


End file.
